In a wireless communication system, wireless communication devices may roam from one wireless access point (AP) to another AP. When moving to a new AP, a wireless communication device may need to reestablish a connection with the new AP without disrupting network service. Such operations are sometimes referred to as “handoff” operations. Latency in establishing the new connection may be undesirable. Techniques to improve such operations may therefore improve performance for a wireless communication device, and potentially overall system performance.